Il était une fois
by Saenda
Summary: Atem le preux chevalier. Mahado et Mana : Prince et princesse. Seto est le capitaine du bateau. Téa est maintenant Téana, une noble promise à Atem. Nos personnages sont à présent au moyen-âge et il va leur arriver toutes sortes d'aventures.
1. Promenons nous dans les bois

**Il était une fois...**

**Chapitre 1 : Promenons-nous dans les bois**

Tout commença lors d'une chaude et pluvieuse journée d'été. Une jeune fée vivant dans une grande forêt bien touffue s'amusait à danser sous la pluie. Riant follement, elle volait d'arbre en arbre pour pouvoir y danser sans que personne ne puisse la voir. Cette jolie petite enchanteresse avait de magnifiques cheveux mauves qui, présentement, était plaquée sur ses vêtements à cause de l'averse. Les yeux de la jeune fée étaient exactement de la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce qui était assez rare chez son peuple. Sa peau d'une blancheur cristalline contrastait avec sa courte robe bleue foncée.

- Erra, où es-tu?

- La supposée Erra regarda en bas de l'arbre et y vit sa mère qui l'appelait.

- Ah, zut! Il ne faut pas qu'elle me trouve, dit-elle. Je m'amuse tellement.

Sa mère regarda dans sa direction au même moment où elle se dissimulait parmi le feuillage. La fée regarda encore pendant un moment, puis détourna les yeux et continua sa recherche.

- Pfiou! J'ai eu chaud.

Erra attendit encore un moment, pour être certaine que sa mère ne revenait pas, puis monta plus haut dans l'arbre et observa la mer qui s'étendait devant elle. À cet instant, elle vit un énorme bateau accoster sur la plage. Un homme en sortit. Erra ne le vit pas très bien à cause de la distance, mais elle put voir une cape et des cheveux en...piquant??? C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça!

La jeune fée voulait voir cet homme de plus près. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vu d'humain de très près et sa curiosité la piquait au vif.

Elle descendit sur une grosse branche, puis s'envola à toute vitesse. Elle passa par le chemin le plus faciles parmi les branches des arbres. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut rendue au-dessus de la plage, elle se posa par terre et continua à pied, pour être certaine de ne pas se faire voir. Elle courut encore et encore, en pensant qu'elle allait voir des humains pour la première fois. C'est alors que...BANG!!!!

* * *

Un jeune chevalier se tenait à l'avant d'un bateau, balayant des yeux la plage qui se tenait devant lui. Cet homme plutôt grand avait de beaux yeux améthystes. Ses cheveux en piques étaient magenta tout au bout de chaque mèche et le reste noir. Il avait aussi sept mèches blondes. Trois remontées avec ses cheveux et les quatre autres sur les côtés de son visage. 

Pour le moment, il ne portait qu'un simple gilet blanc, mouillé par la pluie, avec un pantalon brunâtre et une cape mauve qui flottait dans le vent derrière lui.

- Atem, peux-tu venir ici?

L'homme se retourna et fit face à son prince.

- Oui, Mahado, que veux-tu?

- Nous allons bientôt accoster et j'aimerais que tu me dises où nous devrions le faire.

- Il y a un quai, là-bas, répondit Atem en pointant quelques barques abandonnées. Peut-être devrions-nous y aller?

- Très bien. Je vais avertir le capitaine.

Mahado repartit, la princesse Mana sur ses pas.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Atem descendit du navire et observa les alentours.

- Je vais faire un tour! Annonça-t-il.

Et il partit.

Il regardait encore la mer sous cette pluie tonitruante, quand soudain... BANG!!!

* * *

Quelques serviteurs aidaient une jeune femme à sortir du bateau avec ses baguages. Elle chercha quelque chose des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. 

- Seto, où est Atem?

- Il est parti faire un tour, répondit le capitaine qui rangeait les voiles. Je crois qu'il voulait regarder les environs pour savoir ce qu'il y avait près du manoir.

Le dame se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas trop quand son futur mari s'éloignait sans elle.

- Mademoiselle Téana, lui dit l'un de ses laquais, où mettons nous vos choses?

- Mettez les dans ma chambre et rangez les, sauf la valise bleu. Je ne veux pas que vous touchiez ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, répondit-elle d'un air boudeur.

Le servant s'inclina et partit. La dénommée Téana descendit du bateau et se dirigea vers le manoir.

* * *

Atem tomba sur le sol ainsi que Erra. Le chevalier se releva en vitesse, dégaina son épée et la pointa vers la petite fée. Cette dernière recula, apeurée. Elle s'était fait avoir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû courir sans regarder où elle allait. 

Atem, la respiration haletante, la regarda avec surprise. Puis, il rangea son épée et lui tendit la main. Erra la prit, non sans avoir hésité quelques secondes.

- Je ne pensais pas voir une fée durant ma promenade, dit-il. Surtout trempée jusqu'aux os.

Elle rougit et se regarda. Il était vrai qu'elle avait joué longtemps sous la pluie.

- Accepteriez-vous de me dire en quel honneur vous m'avez foncé dedans?

- Euh...eh bien...c'est la première fois que je vois des humains et je voulais tellement en voir de plus près au lieu de les regarder de la forêt. Je m'excuse de vous être rentré dedans, ce n'était pas voulu.

- Vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous avant de n'attraper un rhume.

- Les fées ne peuvent pas attraper de rhume. _Atchoo_!

Atem la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, c'est vrai! _Atchoo_! Je vous assure_eeaaAAATCHOO_!!!

- C'est ça. Vous feriez mieux de...

_- Atchoo, atchoo, atchoo!!!_ Désolé. Vous alliez dire?

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous. Ce sera mieux pour vous.

- Eh bien...puisque c'est la première fois que je sors de la forêt, je...ne sais plus où est ma maison. _ATCHOO!!_

- Vous ne...? Bon, très bien. Voudriez-vous venir avec moi dans notre petit manoir?

- Votre...? _ATCHOO!!_

- Nous sommes plusieurs à avoir voyagé en mer. Allez, venez, vous allez aggraver votre état, sinon.

Ils repartirent dans la direction opposée de celle que venait de prendre Atem. Les seuls bruits qu'il entendait étaient la pluie et les éternuements et les reniflements de la petite fée.

- Au fait, je me nomme Atem et je suis chevalier, dit-il pour se présenter.

- Et moi, je m'appelle Erra et comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je suis une jeune fée. _ATCHOO!!!_

- Erra. C'est un joli nom. Vous errez souvent?

- Ha, ha, ha! Très drôle, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. _ATCHOO!!!_

Elle entama ensuite une chanson avec sa voix cristalline.

**_Promenons-nous dans les bois_**

_**Pendant que le loup n'y ait pas.**_

_**Si le loup y était**_

_**Il nous mangerait.**_

_**Mais comme il n'y ait pas**_

_**Il nous mangeras pas.**_

- Que chantez-vous là? Demanda Atem, intrigué

- Une chanson de mon village. Ça averti les enfants de ne jamais aller trop loin dans la forêt au cas où il y aurait des prédateurs. _Atchoo!_

Atem haussa les épaules, visiblement non-intéressé.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination.

- Nous voici à notre petit manoir.

- Euh...petit?

Le manoir était énorme! C'était à peine si l'on pouvait distinguer la plus haute tour.

- Vous devriez voir le château de France. Là, vous trouveriez que j'ai raison.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur où il faisait chaud et bon. La jeune fée regarda les alentours, visiblement impressionnée par tant de beauté.

- C'est...magnifique. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une maison puisse être aussi belle. Et puis, ma maison est tellement petite comparée à _ça_. Et puis, on est tellement bien à l'intérieur.

Atem sourit.

- Allez, venez, je vais vous présenter à mes collègues et vous trouvez des vêtements plus chaud.

Il se dirigea vers une salle qui se trouva être la cuisine. Plusieurs servants vaquaient à leurs fonctions.

- Mina, viens ici une minute.

Une vieille dame s'avança et s'inclina.

- Oui, monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Pourrais-tu trouver des vêtements secs pour cette jeune fée? Elle est trempée et enrhumée...

- Je vous ai dit que les fées ne peuvent pas attraper de rhume! Répliqua Erra. _ATCHOO!!!_

- Eh bien vous me prouvez le contraire. Mina, trouve lui des vêtements secs et amène la ensuite au salon. Je veux la présenter.

Mina s'inclina et amena Erra avec elle.

Atem repartit dans le salon où il y avait déjà Seto, Mahado, Mana et Téana. Cette dernière se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son chevalier.

- Euh...Téa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, mon amour. C'est juste que je t'aime et que je déteste quand tu t'éloignes sans moi.

Le noble soupira. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette femme, mais leurs parents avaient déjà organisé leur mariage sans l'accord des deux enfants. Ça faisait peut-être l'affaire de Téana, mais pas celle d'Atem.

- Téa, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon devoir d'assurer la sécurité. Je n'avais donc pas le choix d'aller faire un tour.

- Je sais, mais tu aurais pu attendre!

- Il pleut dehors, je ne voulais donc pas que tu t'enrhume comme Erra.

La dame s'arracha des bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait avec des yeux horrifiés.

- Qui est Erra? C'est une autre femme dans ta vie, c'est ça? Cette petite garce va me le payer. Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés?

- Il y a à peine quinze minutes, répondit calmement Atem. C'est une petite fée qui vit dans la forêt et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de voir des humains de plus près. Elle a attrapé un rhume et, puisqu'elle ne savait pas où était sa maison à présent, je l'ai amené ici pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid encore plus. C'est tout.

Mana étouffa un éclat de rire. Téana avait toujours été paranoïaque vis à vis les autres femmes qui parlaient ou s'approchaient de Atem. Cette dernière regarda la princesse d'un œil mauvais et fit un rire gêné à Atem.

- Allons Téana, dit Mahado. Laisse un peu Atem tranquille. Tu vois, il est tout trempé. Tu devrais aller te changer.

Le chevalier acquiesça et partit du salon.

Téana s'assit sur un fauteuil avec un air rageur. À ce moment, n'en pouvant plus, Mana éclata de rire.

- Oh, tais-toi, Mana, cracha Téana.

* * *

Lorsque Erra entra dans le salon, Atem était déjà de retour. Il portait un gilet et un pantalon beige avec des bottes brunes. La fée rougit en voyant le monde autour d'elle. Quelques domestiques s'affairaient à leurs besognes et Seto s'était joint aux quatre autres, ayant fini de ranger le bateau. 

Le chevalier sourit à la petite fée.

- Eh bien, Mina t'aura trouvé une bien jolie robe, Erra, dit-il en l'observant de la tête au pied.

Si elle remarqua le tutoiement, Erra n'en fit rien. Par contre, elle rougit de plus belle en observa la longue robe rose pâle. Ses ailes ressortaient par en arrière à l'aide de trous qui avaient été percé.

Elle regarda enfin pour la première fois les yeux d'Atem et fut surprise de constater qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que les siens.

- Vos...vos yeux! Dit-elle.

Atem fronça les sourcils en observant ses yeux à elle, puis comprit.

- Ils sont de la même couleur que les tiens, on dirait.

Erra baissa la tête et fit signe que oui. À ce moment, Téana, furieuse contre cette petite fée que Atem aimait bien, dit d'une voix faussement jovial :

- C'est donc toi, Erra. Atem a eu le temps de nous raconter votre rencontre.

La fée garda la tête baissée. Pourquoi était-elle sujet d'autant d'attention?

Atem s'approcha d'elle et lui remonta doucement le visage par le menton.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gêné? Tu ne l'étais pas, pourtant, lorsque tu étais seule avec moi.

Téana, encore plus furieuse, se leva d'un bond. Les autres la regardèrent, surpris.

- Et si nous lui offrions le thé, pour la mettre à l'aise? Atem, vient donc avec moi.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la cuisine sous ses protestations.

Erra regarda furtivement les trois autres personnes qui restaient. Mana et Mahado lui sourirent, mais Seto resta impassible.

- Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, lui dit Mana. J'ai toujours eu envie de connaître une fée.

L'enchanteresse s'approcha, tête baissée, et s'assit à côté de la princesse.

- Allons, tu n'as pas à être gênée. Nous ne te mangerons pas. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas pour Téana. Elle est seulement un peu protectrice envers Atem, dit Mahado.

- Un peu? S'exclama Mana, Un PEU protectrice? Moi, je dirais beaucoup. Au fait, mon nom est Mana, voici mon époux Mahado et là-bas, le « je n'ai pas d'expression parce que je ne parle pas aux étrangers », c'est Seto.

Erra pouffa de rire et Seto se renfrogna.

- Petite fée, tu as peut-être une princesse à côté de toi, mais tu as aussi un moulin à parole qui ne sait pas quand s'arrêter, répliqua Seto.

- Eh! Ne parles pas en mal de ta princesse.

Mahado riait aux éclats. Erra commençait à apprécier Seto, le prince et sa femme. Tous trois avaient l'air très gentils. Elle aimait bien Atem, puisqu'il avait accepté de lui offrir l'hospitalité. Mais Téana, elle, lui faisait un peu peur. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cette femme paranoïaque.


	2. De retour au village

**Chapitre 2 : De retour au village**

- Tu pourras prendre cette chambre pour cette nuit, dit Atem. Demain, nous essayerons de retrouver ton village.

Erra le remercia dans un simple murmure, la tête toujours baissée. Depuis qu'il était revenu avec Téana et le thé, la fée n'avait plus dit un mot. Le chevalier avait essayé de la faire parler, mais rien n'y avait fait.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir. Ma chambre est juste à côté.

La fée acquiesça, puis entra dans sa chambre. En fermant la porte, elle se surprit à penser que cet homme la gênait.

Une robe de nuit blanche attendait sur son lit bleu pâle. Erra la regarda longuement, appréciant ce qu'Atem faisait pour elle même s'il la connaissait à peine.

La fée se changea, puis s'accouda à la fenêtre. Elle regardait la pluie tambouriner sur la vitre. Elle pensa à sa mère en se demandant ce qu'elle dirait pour la punir. Jamais Erra ne s'était éloignée autant et n'était pas revenue pour la nuit.

Après quelques minutes, Erra se sentit somnoler, mais à ce moment une éclair zébra le ciel et un coup de tonnerre tonitruant déchira la nuit. La fée sursauta et recula, apeurée. Elle avait toujours eu peur des orages.

Une autre roulement de tonnerre retentit en même temps qu'elle criait.

* * *

Atem plaça son épée dans le coin de sa chambre et s'assit ensuite sur son lit. Il enleva ses bottes, les jeta plus loin et s'allongea sur le matelas. Il voulais faire un somme avant d'aller faire un tour de garde avec quelques-uns de ses soldats. 

Il allait enfin s'endormir, bercé par le bruit de la pluie, mais il entendit un cri à cet instant. Ça venait d'à côté. Qu'avait donc Erra?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Erra. Il cogna à la porte et entra. La jeune fée pleurait doucement, en silence, essayant de ne déranger personne. Un autre éclair zébra le ciel et Erra gémit. Atem, comprenant qu'elle avait peur, s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Erra? Je t'ai entendu crier, il y a à peine une minute.

- Je…j'ai toujours eu peur des orages, répondit la concernée en essuyant ses yeux. Il n'y en a pas souvent par ici, alors…

- Dis-moi, est-ce que ton peuple vénère un Dieu?

- Oui, c'est la Déesse Lélia. Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, dis-toi que l'orage c'est Lélia qui fait une course amicale contre mon Dieu. Les éclairs veulent dire le départ et le tonnerre c'est lorsque l'un des deux a gagné.

- C'est une bonne idée. Merci Atem. Je vais mieux dormir cette nuit. Euh…est-ce que je t'ai réveillé?

- Pas du tout, mentit-il. Allez dors. Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit!

Atem repartit dans sa chambre. Il était tellement exténué de son voyage que lorsqu'il se coucha sur son lit, il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, Atem et Erra se levèrent tôt afin d'aller retrouver le village. La pluie avait cessée, mais les gros nuages noirs planaient encore dans le ciel. 

Le chevalier et la fée s'apprêtaient à partir, mais quelqu'un les arrêta.

- Atem, attends moi!

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Téana les rejoindre en courant. Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

- Je…voulais venir…avec vous. Est-ce que je peux?

- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit Erra. Je crois que mon peuple aimerais bien rencontrer des humains. C'est la première fois que nous en voyons. Et puis, je voudrais réellement que vous restiez un peu pour prendre le temps de visiter notre village.

La fée sourit gentiment à Téana et Atem, puis partit, les deux autres sur ses talons. La femme s'accrocha au bras d'Atem et celui-ci soupira.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, Erra s'arrêta et se retourna pour leur faire face.

- Je crois qu'à partir d'ici je vais regarder d'en haut. Vous criez si vous trouvez quelque chose et je vais me poser si je trouve quelque chose. D'accord?

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait si tu ne nous entends pas?

- Je devrais vous entendre, je vais rester le plus près possible. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

La fée s'envola par dessus la cime des arbres et Atem entra dans la forêt, suivit de près par Téana.

- C'est…énorme!! S'exclama la jeune femme. Je n'étais jamais entré dans une forêt.

- Moi non plus. C'est magnifique!

Ils continuèrent leur route pendant près d'une demi-heure. La robe de Téana était déchiré dans le bas, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait guère. La forêt la subjuguait.

C'est alors que Erra descendit pour les rejoindre.

- J'ai retrouvé mon chemin! Annonça-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Venez, suivez-moi.

Elle marcha devant et les guida vers une énorme cité en pleine forêt. Les maisons étaient soit sur le sol, soit dans les arbres. Elles étaient à peu près de la même couleur que la forêt, sûrement pour se confondre. Des fées volaient un peu partout, certaines revenant avec des paniers pleins de fruits, d'autres apportant des matériaux pour faire des travaux.

Erra les entraîna vers une maison un peu plus grande que les autres, sous les regards intrigués des fées.

- C'est vraiment magnifique tout ça! S'exclama Atem. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Erra entra dans sa maison et invita les deux autres à la suivre.

- Une chance pour vous que ma maison n'est pas dans un arbre, dit-elle en pouffant.

Elle s'en alla dans une autre pièce.

- ERRA!!! Oh, je te jure jeune fille que tu vas entendre parler de moi.

- M'man, on a des invités.

- Que…

Une fée aux cheveux bleus pâles et aux yeux turquoises regarda Atem et Téana pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis dit :

- Votre fille ne ment pas, ma reine. Il y a des humains à l'entrée.

- Est-ce que je suis une fille qui ment, d'habitude? Demanda Erra d'un ton boudeur.

Atem s'étrangla.

- Reine?

Erra vint les rejoindre en faisant un petit rire gêné.

- Aurais-je oublié de mentionner que mon père et ma mère sont roi et reine de ce royaume?

Les deux autres firent oui de la tête.

- Oups!

La mère d'Erra les regarda un instant de ses yeux azurs. Elle avait les même cheveux que sa fille, mais en plus court.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous a ramené des humains? Parce que, si c'est pour éviter ta punition, eh bien c'est raté!

- C'est eux qui m'ont hébergés pour la nuit. Je voulais te les présenter. Alors, si tu pouvais éviter de partir la chicane devant eux, ce serait apprécié.

La reine fit de grands yeux.

- C'est eux qui t'ont…Oh! Eh bien…merci. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous remercier, madame. Ce fut avec plaisir que nous l'avons accueillie. Bon, nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps, dit Téana avec empressement.

La jeune dame ouvrit la porte et sortit aussitôt. Mais, puisqu'il s'était remis à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes, elle fut vite trempée.

Erra éclata de rire.

- Reviens Téana! Dit-elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû partir si vite. Au moins, Atem a eu plus de jugement.

Le chevalier fit un demi sourire, signe qu'il était un peu amusé. La jeune femme rentra, furieuse contre cette petite fée qui se moquait d'elle.

La reine observa les nuages quelques instants, puis annonça :

- Il ne cessera pas de pleuvoir avant demain. Accepteriez-vous notre hospitalité cette fois?

- Avec plaisir, madame, répondit Atem en s'inclinant. En espérant que nous ne dérangeons pas.

- Mais pas du tout. Venez mademoiselle, nous allons vous trouver des vêtements secs, dit la reine en s'adressant à Téana.

Elles quittèrent la pièce, laissant Atem et Erra seuls.

- Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Erra lui présenta la petite maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent au salon où deux petits lits avaient été installés.

- C'est ici que nous allons dormir, je présume?

- Oui. Désolé si c'est petit, mais notre maison n'est pas très grande. Moins nous prenons de place avec la cité, mieux c'est. Nous respectons la forêt et, même si nous sommes de sang royal, il a été décidé que nos maisons seraient seulement un peu plus grande que les autres. Pas plus. Bon, je vais me changer pour te redonner la robe que tu m'as prêtée.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard dans une courte robe rose pâle, ce qui allait très bien avec ses ailes de papillons bleues. Elle tenait dans ses mains la robe qu'Atem lui avait prêtée.

- Voilà, dit Erra en la lui tendant. Moi, je dois y aller, j'ai des fruits à aller cueillir.

- Mais il pleut averse, dehors.

- Je t'ai dit que les fées ne peuvent pas attraper de rhume. La pluie ne nous fait donc rien.

Le chevalier la regarda, soupçonneux, puis pris le vêtement dans ses mains. Erra lui sourit, puis partit de la maison.

Téana vint le rejoindre quelques minutes après. Elle regardait la maison avec un regard dédaigneux.

- C'est ce qu'ils appellent une maison royale? C'est plutôt petit et pas très luxueux. 

- C'est parce qu'ils ont du respect envers la nature. Moins ils prennent du place, mieux c'est. Tu vas devoir te contenter de ça Téa.

La noble fit une mine boudeuse. Elle n'aurait pas dû les suivre, mais elle voulait s'assurer que son futur mari ne faisait rien avec cette petite magicienne.

* * *

Erra, encore sous la pluie, s'envola à toute vitesse sur une grosse branche d'arbre et reprit rapidement son souffle. Un sourire fou passa sur ses lèvres rosées et c'est en étant détrempée qu'elle prit quelques fruits qui poussaient dans le feuillu. Elle monta encore un peu plus haut et en cueillit un qui ressemblait drôlement à une poire bleue. Puis, elle se rassit confortablement en s'adossant au tronc de l'arbre et croqua dans le fruit. Elle observa la pluie tomber un peu plus loin, car les feuilles de l'arbre la protégeaient de l'averse. Après qu'elle eut terminé, elle reprit vivement son panier plein à craquer et s'envola pour aller chercher quelques derniers fruits. 

Quelqu'un, caché dans l'ombre, l'observait de la cime d'un arbre. Arc à la main, il la suivait lentement des yeux et avec son arc, attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Il patienta encore quelques secondes et décocha sa flèche à toute vitesse. Elle n'atteignit pas la fée, par contre, mais passa à un cheveux de la toucher.

Erra regarda l'endroit où la flèche venait de passer avec effroi. Elle resta un moment, sans bouger sauf des ailes. Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant d'où venait cette flèche qui avait failli la blesser.

La personne qui avait tiré laissa échapper un juron, puis reprit une autre flèche et la plaça dans son arc. Elle visa de nouveau la jeune fée, attendit et tira une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, malheureusement, elle atteignit sa cible. L'arme se planta dans le ventre d'Erra. Cette dernière lâcha son panier et ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut, se fut de mettre ses mains sur l'arme. Mais ce ne fut pas assez. Elle tomba alors sur le sol avec grand fracas, se cogna durement la tête contre le sol, puis perdit connaissance.

Le guerrier qui attendait dans l'arbre depuis un bon moment se dépêcha de repartir, énormément satisfait de son travail. Son supérieur serait sûrement content, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

**N/A :** Et voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous avez aimé. 

Bon, je sais que l'action commence un peu vite, contraire de dans les livres où ça commence au moins trois chapitres plus loin, mais bon...

Et maintenant, les reviews.

**Magiciennewalkiria : **Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas ton truc. Au moins, tu as été franche et c'est ça que j'aime bien.

**Syt :** Eh bien, oui, c'est pour bientôt. Fallait s'y attendre lol! Et puis, si j'arrive à faire trois en même temps, c'est que je n'ai pas tout le temps les mêmes idées en tête. Alors, quand j'ai des idées pour telles, j'écrit et j'envoie.

**Rassionnellement : **D'accord, j'y ai été un peu fort sur le mot paranoïaque, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas choisi le bon mot.  
Et puis, tant mieux pour toi si tu trouves Téa sympathique, mais, moi, elle m'énerve.  
Aussi, tu as raison, c'est ma fic et, naturellement, il y d'autres personnes qui l'apprécient.  
Il est vrai, bien sûr, que j'aime que les gens m'envoyent des reviews qui disent leur opinions, mais j'aime bien quand elles sont **constructives**. La tienne aurait été bien s'il n'y avait pas eu le "hey! Au début j'ai pensé que ta fic allait être cool." Tu aurais pu aller droit au but, au moins. Bon, j'ai dit mon mot et j'espère bien que tu en as pris compte. Sinon, tant pis. 

Bon, le chapitre trois devrait être pour bientôt (enfin, j'espère). À bientôt!

**Erra**


	3. Une nuit agitée

**Chapitre 3 : Une nuit agitée**

Amelia chercha vainement dans une pièce. Inquiète, elle se rendit au salon où étaient Atem et Téana.

- Ma fille n'est pas avec vous? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Atem. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait cueillir des fruits.

- Elle allait faire QUOI…? Par un temps pareil?

- J'ai trouvé ça bizarre aussi, mais elle m'a dit que les fées ne peuvent pas attraper de rhume. Je l'ai donc laissée aller.

- Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons attraper cette maladie, mais ce n'est pas bon quand même. Il faut toujours qu'elle aille dehors lorsqu'il pleut. Ça m'inquiète sérieusement à chaque fois.

- Elle n'en a sûrement plus pour longtemps. Elle est parti ça fait une demi-heure et elle allait seulement cueillir des fruits.

La reine soupira et repartit. Atem regarda Téana et la vit en train de sourire.

- Pourquoi souris-tu?

- Pour rien. Je suis simplement contente.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, laissant Atem bien intrigué.

* * *

Le soir arriva et Erra n'était toujours pas revenu. Amelia se faisait un sang d'encre et Atem commençait à s'inquiéter lui aussi. 

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Atem, bien décidé à aller chercher la fée, prit sa cape et mit ses bottes. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais Téana le retint.

- Que fais-tu? Il pleut averse et il fait nuit noire, dehors, dit-elle.

- Je sais, mais il faut aller chercher Erra. Elle est peut-être en danger, en ce moment.

- Mais tu ne peux pas sortir!

Téana s'accrocha fermement au bras du chevalier, mais ce dernier tira d'un coup sec. La dame le lâcha.

Il ouvrit la porte, mais la reine l'arrêta.

- Prenez cette lampe, dit-elle. Elle vous illumineras, mais la pluie ne l'éteindra pas.

Atem prit la lampe avec gratitude, puis il sortit. La pluie tomba sur lui d'un coup sec et il fut bientôt vite trempé. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il était chevalier, il était donc habitué à ce genre de situation.

Le jeune homme chercha longtemps. Il était presque minuit lorsqu'il trouva enfin la jeune fée. Elle était étendue sur le sol, une flèche transperçant son ventre. Son panier de fruits étaient tombé un peu plus loin.

Le chevalier se précipita vers Erra.

- ERRA!!!

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'observa à l'aide de la lampe. Elle respirait toujours, mais faiblement. Du sang continuait de couler sur ses vêtements détrempés. Elle bougeait en gémissant. Atem posa la lampe et la prit dans ses bras. Il arracha la flèche d'un coup sec, ce qui réveilla la fée aussitôt. Elle cria de douleur et posa ses mains sur sa blessure. Il en fit de même.

- Pardonne moi, lui dit-il, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Il enleva sa cape et fit un pansement improvisé pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Puis, il la souleva, reprit la lampe pour s'éclairer et repartit en sens inverse. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de la reine et cette dernière hurla en voyant sa fille de nouveau évanouie dans le bras du chevalier. La pauvre petite fée était brûlante de fièvre. Amelia commanda à la femme qui travaillait pour elle d'aller lui chercher des médicaments et elle demanda à Atem d'aller porter sa fille dans sa chambre. Le chevalier s'exécuta et emmena Erra dans son lit. Il se fit ensuite jeter dehors par la reine. Il partit donc rejoindre Téana qui attendait dans le salon.

- Tu es tout trempé et on ne s'est pas occupé de toi? Non mais…

- Ça ne me dérange pas, Téa. Erra est dans un état critique, elle a besoin de soins.

Téana était furieuse. Atem s'occupait plus de cette petite fée que d'elle.

- Euh…monseigneur?

Atem se retourna et vit la fée aux yeux turquoise qui tenait des vêtements dans ses mains.

- Oui, Rilana?

- La reine vous prête ces vêtements pour vous mettre au sec. Et aussi, si vous vous sentez mal, dîtes le moi. Il est préférable que vous ne tombiez pas malade aussi et j'ai certains talents de guérisons.

- Merci beaucoup. Je te le ferai savoir si…

- RILANA!!!

- Pardonnez-moi, je dois y aller, s'excusa Rilana.

Elle s'inclina rapidement et partit aider la reine. Atem observa les vêtements secs, puis Téana.

- Tu peux te retourner le temps que je me change?

La jeune femme rougit et se retourna. Atem se changea, puis se mit aussitôt au lit. Étrangement, il frissonnait même s'il avait chaud. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée.

Téana éteignit la lampe et se coucha à son tour. Elle regarda Atem et le vit en train de grelotter.

- Atem, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, ne t'occupes pas de moi et dors. Tout va bien.

- Je ne pense pas. Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Rilana?

- Non. Elle aide la reine à s'occuper d'Erra. C'est mieux comme ça. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Téana serra les poings, enragée. Encore à propos de cette petite fée. Et si, en plus, il pensait à elle avant lui même, c'était mauvais signe.

La jeune femme se leva avec l'intention d'aller chercher Rilana, mais Atem la retint par le poignet.

- N'y vas pas, Téa, s'il te plaît!

Elle soupira, puis se recoucha.

- Tu sais, ça ne t'aide pas de faire ça.

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il dormait déjà, mais d'un sommeil agité. Téana soupira à nouveau et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Lorsque Atem se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Le chevalier se sentait vidé de toutes énergies. Il se sentait étrangement lourd et tout tanguait autour de lui. 

Il se leva pour aller voir comment allait Erra. Il savait qu'il était malade, mais puisqu'il était un chevalier, il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Cependant, lorsqu'il se fut levé, tout chavira autour de lui. Étourdi, il fonça dans le mur à côté de lui, puis tomba à genoux, ce qui fit un énorme vacarme. Par chance, le bruit n'avait pas réveillé Téana.

Par contre, la reine l'avait entendu. Elle accourue dans le salon et vit Atem à genoux sur le sol en train de se frotter la tête.

- Tout va bien, Atem?

- Parfaitement! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, madame.

Amelia fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du chevalier.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes chevalier que vous ne devez pas dire si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

Il soupira.

- Peut-être dans votre village, mais dans mon pays, les chevaliers n'ont pas le droit de se plaindre. Nous sommes entraînés pour ça.

- Mais c'est horrible! Ils ne devraient pas faire ça. Et, comme vous venez de le dire, dans notre village, les guerriers peuvent le dire. Alors comment vous sentez-vous?

- Lourd. Et ma tête me fait souffrir énormément.

- Vous avez dû attraper une grippe en allant sous la pluie. Attendez, je vais chercher Rilana.

- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle arrête de s'occuper de Erra à cause de moi.

Amelia lui sourit gentiment.

- Présentement, Erra dors tranquillement. Rilana va pouvoir s'occuper de vous sans problèmes.

- Bon, dans ce cas…

La reine partit chercher la guérisseuse. Atem, quant à lui, se traîna lentement jusqu'à son lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures en tremblant. Il ferma les yeux, mais ne s'endormit pas.

Il sentit, quelques minutes plus tard, une main fraîche sur son front.

- Vous avez une forte fièvre, monseigneur.

Rilana déposa une bouteille sur les lèvres d'Atem.

- Buvez ceci. Ça va vous faire du bien.

Le chevalier bu la potion qui avait un goût horrible, sans toutefois ouvrir ses yeux. Après l'avoir terminée, il fut pris de nausées.

- Vous devriez dormir, à présent.

Il acquiesça faiblement, puis se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il ne dormit qu'une dizaine de minutes. Il se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar. Haletant comme s'il venait de courir bien longtemps, il reprit son souffle. 

Atem se retourna encore et encore dans son lit, n'arrivant plus à dormir. Il se sentait mieux, mais il s'inquiétait pour Erra.

Doucement, il se leva. Il observa Téana pendant un moment, s'assurant qu'elle dormait encore, puis se dirigea vers la chambre d'Erra. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne, sauf la petite fée qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Atem entra silencieusement et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'observa un moment, puis posa sa main sur son front.

Erra ouvrit les yeux et regarda qui était avec elle. Quand elle vit Atem, elle sursauta et rougit.

Atem se sentit observé et remarqua que Erra était réveillée. Il rougit à son tour et retira vivement sa main.

- Euh…je ne t'ai pas réveillée, j'espère.

- Eh bien, oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Mais…de rien. Euh…je vais aller chercher ta mère pour…

- Non, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît!

Le chevalier sourit et se mit à genoux près d'elle.

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu me promets de dormir.

- Promis.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Atem l'observa durant quelques instants, puis s'endormit à son tour, exténué par sa nuit. Être chevalier n'était pas de tout repos.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Téana se réveilla bien assez tôt. Elle regarda le lit d'Atem et vit qu'il était vide. 

- Il doit être partit faire un tour. Ou il est avec la reine.

La femme se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Amelia était en train de préparer à déjeuner.

- Atem n'est pas avec vous? Demanda Téana.

- Non, il dort encore.

- Mais…il n'est pas dans son lit.

La fée sourit et lui dit de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille et entrouvrit la porte. Téana regarda à l'intérieur.

Atem dormait paisiblement, les genoux sur le sol et la tête sur le lit. L'un de ses bras était sur Erra et l'autre étendu plus loin. La jeune fée, quant à elle, avait la tête sur le côté et ses mains tenaient celle d'Atem qui n'était pas sur elle.

- Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, très, répondit Téana d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Amelia ne le remarqua pas et ferma la porte. Elle retourna à la cuisine et Téana la suivie, encore une fois enragée contre cette petite fée.

* * *

Erra se réveilla et vit Atem tout près d'elle. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Quand il vit que la fée était réveillée, il sourit. 

- Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça vivement.

- Je vais chercher ta mère.

Il sortit de la pièce et partit dans la cuisine. L'odeur qui y planait donna faim au chevalier.

- Votre fille est réveillée, dit-il. Je crois qu'elle va mieux ce matin.

La reine sourit.

- Installez-vous, chevalier. Je reviens dans une minute.

Elle partit voir Erra. Atem s'assit à la table, près de Téana.

- Alors, bien dormi? Demanda cette dernière avec colère.

- Allons, Téa. Je faisais ça pour elle. C'est elle qui voulait que je reste. Je me suis endormi sans le vouloir.

La dame fit la moue et détourna la tête. Le chevalier soupira. Pourquoi donc s'entêtait-elle à détester toutes les femmes qu'il approchait.

La reine revint quelques minutes plus tard. Souriante, elle dit :

- Vous aviez raison, elle va beaucoup mieux ce matin. Et je ne sais comment vous remercier d'être aller la chercher hier soir.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, madame. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Le sourire d'Amelia s'élargit. Elle leur donna à déjeuner et les deux commencèrent à manger en silence.

* * *

En fin d'avant-midi, Atem et Téana sortirent de la maison. La pluie avait cessé, ils retournaient donc au manoir. 

Ils remercièrent la reine une dernière fois pour son hospitalité, puis partirent sur le sentier qui les mèneraient à la plage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, ils furent accueillit par Mana.

- Vous voilà enfin! Dit-elle en sautant sur Atem. Nous étions tellement inquiets!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a été hébergé toute la nuit. Maintenant, Mana, pourrais-tu t'enlever? J'étouffe!

- Oups!

La princesse débarqua de sur Atem et fit un rire gêné. Téana riait aux éclats. Le chevalier grommela et se releva. Mahado arriva à ce moment.

- Où donc étiez-vous?

- Dans la forêt, au village des fées. La reine nous a hébergé, répondit Téana.

- La reine? Pourquoi la reine? Questionna Mana.

- Parce que nous avons accueilli une princesse parmi nous avant-hier soir, dit Atem.

- Une…

Les yeux de Mahado et Mana s'agrandirent. Puis, le prince sourit à Atem et Téana.

- Bon, au moins, nous l'aurons reçue parmi nous. À présent allons au salon. J'ai envie de savoir à quoi ressemble ce village de fées.

* * *

**N/A** Et voilà le troisième chapitre. C'est sûrement pas le meilleur, mais bon... 

Les reviews, à présent :

**Rassionnellement : ** Si je mets Téana dans mon histoire alors que je la déteste, c'est que j'ai une raison bien particulière. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas mis. Je peux pas te dire à quoi elle va me servir, ça va gâcher tout le punch. Tu verras avec le temps. Et puis, l'idée de rajouter les perso au fur et à mesure, c'est une excellente idée. Je vais l'utiliser (j'ai une bonne idée pour Duke).

**Syt : **Je ne connais pas le monde de Devil Devil, désolé.

**Bakura77 : **Et voilà la suite.


	4. Ne tirez pas!

**Chapitre 4 : Ne tirez pas!!!**

- Espèce d'idiot! Tu ne l'as pas tuée, elle est encore vivante!

- Mais…madame je…je l'ignorais totalement! Lorsqu'elle a reçu la flèche, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte!

- Eh bien tu aurais dû vérifier! Maintenant, va! Et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir tuée cette petite fée!

L'assassin grogna quelques mots, s'inclina et partit. Sa maîtresse voulait absolument qu'il tue cette fée. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'il pouvait s'adonner à son plus grand plaisir, tuer.

Depuis qu'il était jeune, il s'était toujours amusé à faire souffrir les gens. Lorsqu'il était devenu adulte, il s'était mis à tuer des personnes innocentes, à faire des meurtres en série. Jamais les gardes n'avaient réussi à l'attraper. S'ils se mettaient dans son chemin, il les tuait. Il ne se fit donc jamais attraper, sauf une fois.

Une journée où il venait de massacrer une vieille femme, par pur plaisir, deux des chevaliers du roi étaient arrivé. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir, sachant que cette garde était la mieux entraînée de tout le pays, mais les chevaliers eurent tôt fait de le rattraper. L'assassin s'était battu en duel avec l'un et, avec une chance inouïe, avait gagné. Il avait tué son adversaire sans pitié. Mais par comble de malchance, l'autre chevalier s'était mis dans une colère noire. L'homme avait hurlé un instant, puis s'était battu contre lui. Le chevalier avait gagné avec facilité, l'avait attaché et l'avait emprisonné. Depuis ce temps, le prisonnier se morfondait dans son cachot en pensant à un jour prochain où il pourrait se venger. Mais, un jour, une jeune dame était venu le voir.

_- Je sais que ton vœux le plus cher est de sortir d'ici et de pouvoir tuer à nouveau. Je suis prête à te délivrer, en cachette, mais tu devras tuer aussi les gens que je te dirai. Acceptes-tu mon marché?_

_Le jeune homme acquiesça. La dame sourit de satisfaction._

Durant la nuit, elle l'avait délivré. Depuis ce temps, l'assassin était sous ses ordres. Par contre, il y avait pourtant une personne que la femme avait refusé qu'il touche.

_- En aucun cas tu ne devras tuer celui qui t'as emprisonné. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre? _Avait-elle dit

Il avait acquiescé avec fureur. Pourquoi donc lui interdisait-elle un immense plaisir?

À ce moment, c'est avec fureur que l'homme prit son arc, ses flèches et son épée. Il avait du pain sur la planche et il avait l'intention de ne revenir seulement lorsque ce serait terminé, comme sa maîtresse le lui avait si gentiment expliqué.

* * *

Quelques journées passèrent. Atem avait décidé d'aller faire un tour au village des fées. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Erra depuis la dernière fois et il voulait la revoir. 

Un matin, Atem se leva tôt dans l'intention d'aller dans la forêt. Il mit ses bottes et sa cape, prit son épée et quitta le manoir. Le soleil brillait depuis que le chevalier et Téana étaient revenus.

Atem enjamba un tronc d'arbre et prit le sentier qui menait au village. Il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin, sa mémoire ne lui faisant presque jamais défaut.

Il arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Il y avait déjà des fées qui travaillaient, mais la plupart devaient encore dormir. Atem s'avança vers la plus grande maison, mais quelqu'un l'arrêta. Elle avait la tête par en bas et ses yeux mauves rencontrèrent les siens. Ses cheveux pendant vers le bas lui donnaient une allure comique.

- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là? Un chevalier qui se promène alors que le soleil est à peine levé, dit-elle. Que nous vaux donc l'honneur de cette visite?

Le concerné sourit à Erra.

- Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles, jeune fée. En simple amitié. Et on dirait que vous allez bien!

Elle mit pied à terre.

- Mais parfaitement! Je vais bien et c'est grâce à vous.

Elle lui fit l'un de ses jolis sourire et il rougit. Son ventre se mit à gronder et il soupira. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de manger avant de partir.

Erra lui tendit le panier de fruits.

- À entendre votre ventre grogner, je présume que vous n'avez pas déjeuner. Allez, mangez!

Atem prit un fruit en remerciant Erra et croqua dedans. C'était tout simplement délicieux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son troisième fruits, Erra lui demanda :

- Vous n'êtes certainement pas revenu ici dans l'unique but de prendre de mes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas?

- Pour être franc, non. J'espérais, en même temps, visiter la forêt. Puisqu'il y a un peuple de fées, j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir d'autres merveilles.

- Dans ce cas, je pourrais très bien être votre guide. Acceptez-vous?

- Sans hésitations.

Erra lui sourit à nouveau et alla porter son panier chez elle. Puis, elle alla rejoindre Atem qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du village. Elle s'envola à quelques centimètres de sol et devança le chevalier.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle.

Ils avancèrent durant un certain moment. Les arbres géants autour d'eux laissaient filtrer les rayons du soleil, ce qui faisait pénétrer un peu de chaleur parmi le petit vent du matin. Des cerfs buvaient dans des ruisseaux, d'autres observaient les deux étrangers avec méfiance. Des papillons se mirent à voler près d'Erra et Atem fut surpris d'entendre des petites voix retentir.

- Erra, Erra! Disaient les voix. Tu viens jouer avec nous? Il fait si beau aujourd'hui!

- Désolé. Présentement, je fais le guide. Mais dès que je serai libre, je viendrai vous rejoindre.

- D'accord!

Les papillons parlant s'en allèrent en riant. Atem les regarda passer, intrigué, puis demanda :

- Ai-je bien vu des papillons parlant?

Erra éclata de rire.

- Ce ne sont pas des papillons. Ce sont des fées, comme moi, mais en beaucoup plus petites. Leur travail est de veiller à la sécurité des animaux.

- Euh… ces petites choses?

- Essaye d'attaquer un cerf et tu verras ce que ces _petites choses_, comme tu dis, peuvent faire.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, mais ne rajouta rien.

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fée arrête le chevalier d'une main. Elle avait entendu quelque chose.

Atem passa devant Erra, la main prête à retirer son épée. Ils tombèrent sur un jeune homme.

- Non, ne tirez pas de flèches, NE TIREZ PAS!!! Dit-il en mettant ses mains au niveau de son visage, en faisant mine de se cacher derrière.

- Euh… c'est vous qui avez l'arc, pas moi, répondit Atem avec une mine intriguée.

- Ah oui! C'est vrai.

Il fit un rire gêné en commençant à enrouler l'une de ses mèches.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés dans une queue de cheval. Ses yeux d'un verts émeraudes brillaient de plaisir et de malice et ses oreilles étaient plutôt pointues. Un elfe.

Il portait un gilet et des pantalons beiges et un arc et des flèches étaient suspendues dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Erra, il fit des yeux surprit.

- Bonjour, Erra. J'ignorais que tu venais me voir aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, répondit-elle avec un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Je fais visiter la forêt à mon ami.

- Euh…puisque tu semble le connaître, Erra, ça te dérangerais de me faire les présentations? Questionna Atem.

- Pas du tout! Atem, voici Otogi, un elfe du village voisin. Otogi, voici Atem, un humain qui vient d'arriver il y a quelques jours sur la plage.

- Un humain? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un.

Otogi se mit à tourner autour d'Atem en l'observant de la tête au pied.

- Tes oreilles sont bizarres, dit-il finalement après son examen.

- Pas plus que les tiennes. C'est la première fois que j'en vois des pointues, répliqua le chevalier.

- Il n'y a pas d'oreilles pointues chez ton peuple? Demanda l'elfe en tirant les oreilles d'Atem.

- Mais lâche moi!

Le chevalier repoussa Otogi.

- Les garçons, arrêtez de vous chamailler, dit Erra, exaspérée de les entendre.

- Tu te prends pour qui? Notre mère? Dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Je crois que vous allez bien vous entendre, fut la seule réponse de la fée.

Ils soupirèrent d'exaspération.

À ce même moment, une flèche se dirigea droit vers Erra. Heureusement, elle la manqua d'à peu près un centimètre.

- Oh non! Ça recommence! S'écria-t-elle.

Otogi aperçut une ombre dans l'arbre. Il prit son arc et une flèche à une vitesse ahurissante, visa et décocha sa flèche.

L'ombre se mut à toute vitesse dans les arbres. La flèche ne l'atteignit donc pas.

Atem dégaina son épée, surveillant les environs et protégeant Erra en même temps. Une flèche se planta à côté de lui. Le chevalier aperçut l'ombre sur une branche.

- Il est là! Cria-t-il à Otogi.

L'elfe prit une autre flèche et la décocha. L'ombre se déplaça à nouveau et la flèche le manqua. Otogi grogna de frustration.

Une autre flèche vint s'enfoncer dans le sol, près de la fée. Otogi lança une flèche à son tour et, cette fois, elle toucha leur ennemi. Ils entendirent un cri, puis quelqu'un qui tombait à terre. Otogi eut une exclamation de triomphe.

- Je l'ai eu!

Atem et lui se rendirent à l'endroit où était tombé le mercenaire. Mais, tout ce qu'ils virent fut un peu de sang. L'ennemi s'était enfui.

Atem cria de rage. Il avait espéré pouvoir capturer cet intrus pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à Erra. Mais il s'était échappé. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses ennemis lui échappaient et il ne le supportait pas.

Otogi soupira, puis se retourna vers la fée. Cette dernière venait les rejoindre avec un air méfiant.

- Il s'est échappé? Questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, malheureusement, répondit Atem. J'espère seulement qu'il ne reviendra pas de si tôt.

Otogi commença à marcher dans une certaine direction.

- Si vous voulez, je peux toujours faire visiter mon village à l'humain, dit-il.

- Eh! J'ai un nom, je te ferais remarquer!

- Eh bien je n'aime pas ton nom. Comment pouvais-je t'appeler?

- Chevalier aurait suffit.

- J'ignorais totalement que tu étais chevalier. Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un chevalier.

Atem grogna de frustration. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet elfe.

- Alors, _chevalier_?

- Très bien. Je suis venu pour ça, de toute façon.

Et ils partirent en direction du village.

* * *

- AH NON!!! CE N'EST PAS VRAI!!! 

Un miroir se cassa sur le sol.

- Il ne l'a pas encore tuée. L'incapable! Pourquoi manque-t-il toujours une cible aussi facile?

La femme se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Peut-être devrais-je changer de tueur? Peut-être devient-il réellement incompétent.

Elle s'assit dans un siège qui ressemblait à un trône. Une panthère noire vint la rejoindre en grognant.

- Que vais-je faire, Efern? C'est un imbécile. Voudrais-tu le manger?

L'animal rugit de plaisir. Il s'imaginait déjà son repas devant lui.

- En fin de compte, non. Je vais lui laisser une dernière chance. Mais, cette fois, je vais lui donner une motivation. Peut-être que là, il pourra tuer comme il faut?

Efern baissa la tête. Sa maîtresse venait de lui priver un plaisir et ça ne la rendait pas joyeuse.

- Allez, ma jolie. Va chercher notre cher tueur. Je veux savoir ce qu'il va penser de notre idée.

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà mon quatrième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. 

Bon, je vais y aller sur un ton moins joyeux avant de passer aux reviews. J'ai deux, trois petites choses à régler.

**La première :** Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec Téa dans mes autres chapitres, mais laissez-moi une chance. laissez moi terminer mon histoire avant de me traiter de saloppe.

**Deuxièmement : **Ce n'est pas parce que mon pseudo est Erra et que mon personnage est Erra, que naturellement je me suis mis dans ma fic. En fait, j'ai inventé Erra comme personnage il y a bien longtemps, avant que je me mette sur fanfiction. Quand je me suis inscrite, je n,avais pas d'idées, donc j'ai pris Erra. Alors arrêtez de dire que je me mets dans ma fic.

Les reviews à présent.

**Vive Téa :** Comme ça, je suis une saloppe et une lâcheuse. Eh bien.

Premièrement, tu ne sais même pas ce qui va arriver à Téana dans le reste de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne ferai pas que la rendre méchante? Et aussi, tu disais que mes fics étaient à vomir. As-tu lu mes autres, au moins, avant de dire ça? Parce que, dans mes autres fics, Téa est très gentille et dans les autres, elle n'y est même pas. Alors regarde et lit avant de juger, à l'avenir. J'apprécie grandement les gens qui me disent, de façon civilisée, ce qu'ils pensent. Mais toi, ça n'avait aucun but. Alors, la prochaine fois, au lieu d'écrire des choses qui n'ont pas de sens, réfléchie. Et puisque tu surveilles mes faits et gestes, comme tu le dis si bien, tu vas sûrement prendre compte de cette réponse.

**Rassionnellement : **Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de l'utiliser comme punching ball. Tu verras comment va prendre la tournure des événements. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu t'es trompée.

Bon, avant que je ne me fasses traiter de salope à cause de Otogi, je tiens à vous dire que peut-être qu'il n'est pas très gentil avec Atem, mais il vont devenir de très grands amis. Désolé de l'avoir dit, mais je ne voulais pas que l'on m'insulte pour ça aussi.


	5. Le château et la guerre

**Chapitre 5 : Le château et la guerre**

L'homme grogna de douleur. Il déchira un pan de sa chemise et banda sa blessure. Il détestait les elfes à partir de ce moment.

Il entendit alors un rugissement en bas de l'arbre où il s'était caché. Quand il vit la panthère qui attendait, assise près du tronc, il jura tout bas.

- Tu veux bien retourner voir ta maîtresse? Je ne veux pas te suivre, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Tuer, par exemple.

L'animal ne partit pas pour autant et il rugit encore.

- Je t'ai dit de partir, sale bête! Tu es sourde, ou quoi?

Efern rugit et lança un regard noir à l'humain qui se tenait en haut d'elle. Elle le ramènerait à sa maîtresse, de son plein gré ou de force.

À ce moment, une femme apparut aux côtés de la panthère. L'assassin observa ses longs cheveux blonds flotter dans le vent un moment, puis il vit son regard bleu nuit se plonger dans le sien.

- Je te prie de revenir avec Efern, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de te parler et je ne peux pas le faire ici, puisque je ne suis pas réellement là et que de te parler me coûte énormément d'énergie.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je? Demanda le tueur.

- Parce que j'ai un marché pour toi qui devrait t'intéresser.

Il réfléchit un moment, puis sauta à terre.

- Très bien, je la suis. Mais si elle me mange quoi que se soit, je ne travaille plus pour vous.

Elle lâcha un long soupir, puis disparut.

- Très bien, toi, dit l'homme. On y va.

* * *

- Nous y voilà! Annonça Otogi. 

Atem observa le village d'un œil émerveillé. Les maisons, à la différence du village des fées, étaient toutes sur le sol. Une chute faisait couler une rivière et cette dernière séparait la ville des champs. Dans la rivière, tous les loisirs les plus insolites étaient pratiqués. Dans l'air, une douce odeur de magie se faisait sentir et la poussière d'étoiles s'envolait. Les couleurs des champs étaient toutes différentes et semblaient représenter toutes les saisons existantes. Le ciel changeait de couleur tout le temps, du rose il passait au rouge, du rouge au violet...On aurait pu dire que ça représentait l'humeur des personnes.

- Des enfants passèrent devant eux en courant.

- C'est toi le chat! Cria l'un d'eux.

- Pas pour longtemps!

Ils continuèrent à courir en riant.

- C'est tout simplement magnifique, ici! Déclara Atem. J'ignorais que tant de beauté existait!

Otogi releva fièrement la tête.

- Alors, l'humain, il n'y a pas autant de magie chez toi? Ah non, c'est vrai, c'est la première fois que tu en vois.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler l'humain, répliqua Atem.

- Je sais, mais je trouve que ça te va bien.

Atem grogna de rage et Erra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis, j'en ai déjà vu de la magie. Mais jamais autant.

- Tu en as déjà vu? Et où ça, dis moi.

Atem marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Pardon? Je n'ai rien entendu, tu peux répéter? Dit Otogi, mettant sa main derrière son oreille.

- Dans les livres. Voilà, tu es content?

Et l'elfe éclata de rire, rendant le chevalier rouge de honte et de colère. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil vers Erra, mais elle regardait Otogi avec une mine sévère.

Lorsqu'il cessa de rire, Otogi regarda Atem en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur ses joues.

- Elle est bien bonne. Dans les livres. Tu crois vraiment qu'en lisant des livres, tu vois la magie?

- Eh bien oui!

Et Otogi se remit à rire.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Atem, dit Erra. Bon, Otogi, soit gentil et fais donc visiter ton village à Atem. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

- Ouais, d'accord. Mais après, il est mieux de partir. Je ne veux pas de ça dans mon village trop longtemps. C'est un cas désespéré.

- Que veux-tu dire? Répliqua le chevalier.

- Je ne veux pas d'humain trop longtemps dans mon village. Tu risquerais de faire quelque chose de regrettable, puisque tu ne t'y connais pas en magie.

Atem sortit son épée de son fourreau.

- Si c'est un combat que tu veux, eh bien je suis partant, annonça le chevalier.

L'elfe fit un sourire arrogant.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, mais si tu veux tant le faire, je veux bien.

La jeune fée les regarda les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous n'allez pas vraiment faire ça?

- Pourquoi pas? Demanda Atem, ayant lui aussi un sourire insolent au visage.

- Vous pouvez vous blesser! Et je ne veux pas vous voir vous battre pour si peu!

- Eh bien tu vas devoir nous voir, Erra, parce que nous allons le faire, affirma Otogi.

- Il m'a insulté et je ne laisserai pas passer une occasion comme celle-ci. De toute façon, je suis le meilleur chevalier de ma région. Un elfe comme celui-ci ne doit pas être difficile à battre.

- Tu seras vite surpris, répondit Otogi.

La fée les regarda s'éloigner, la mine déconfite. Elle les suivit à contrecœur, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne se blessait pas trop gravement.

Lorsqu'ils furent rendu sur un terrain assez plat n'ayant aucun arbre aux alentours, ils se préparèrent enfin à se battre. Otogi dégaina son épée à son tour. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent immobiles. L'humain et l'elfe s'observaient.

Atem avança prudemment. Dans un mouvement presque invisible, Otogi bondit sur lui, visant ses côtes. Par pur réflexe, Atem para l'attaque. Les épées se rencontrèrent dans une pluie d'étincelle. L'épée du chevalier fut écartée comme on chasse un moucheron. L'elfe ne poussa pas son avantage; mais il attaqua à droite et frappa de l'autre côté. Atem eut peine à bloquer le coup. Il recula précipitamment, stupéfait par la fougue et la vélocité de son adversaire.

Otogi attaqua de nouveau, visant sa tête. Atem se baissa pour éviter la lame tranchante comme un rasoir. Le chevalier comprit alors que l'elfe jouait de lui.

Comprenant cela, il enchaîna les attaques les plus complexes qu'il connaissait. Il vola d'une fente à l'autre, multipliant les bottes, les combinant et les modifiants de toutes les manières possibles. Mais, tout inventif qu'il fût, l'épée d'Otogi arrêtait toujours la sienne. Il paraît chacune de ses actions avec une grâce et une aisance incomparables.

Engagés dans une chirégraphie féroce, leurs corps étaient rapprochés puis séparés par des lames étincelantes. Parfois, ils se touchaient presque, il s'en fallait d'un cheveu; l'instant suivant les envoyait virevolter loin l'un de l'autre, avant de les réunir à nouveau. Leurs silhouettes souples ondulaient ensemble comme des fumerolles poussées par le vent.

Atem ne sut jamais combien de temps ils luttèrent. Ils étaient hors du temps, en une simple succession d'actions et de réactions. L'épée d'Atem commença à peser lourd dans sa main. Le bras le faisait souffrir à chaque coup. Enfin, il se fendit largement. Otogi bondit de côté avec légèreté et plaça la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de son adversaire à une vitesse ahurissante.

Atem se figea quand le métal glacé toucha sa peau. Ses muscles tremblaient d'épuisement. Il entendit vaguement Erra applaudire. Otogi baissa son arme et la remit dans son fourreau.

- Alors, l'humain! Toujours aussi convaincu de pouvoir battre un elfe?

Il tendit une main au chevalier, qui la refusa aussitôt.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Et arrête de m'appeler l'humain!

- C'était superbe! Dit Erra. Mais ne refaites plus jamais ça! Vous vous êtes battu ensemble, tout à l'heure. Pourquoi vous être battus l'un contre l'autre?

Otogi grogna pour seul réponse et croisa les bras. Le chevalier se releva et reprit son souffle. Jamais il n'avait combattu de cette manière. Il était mort de fatigue et trouvait que l'elfe combattait d'une façon merveilleuse. Mais, ça, Atem ne l'admettrait jamais!

La petite fée soupira.

- Bon, je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de s'attarder plus longtemps ici, n'est-ce pas Atem?

- Définitivement pas.

- En ce cas, nous allons continuer notre chemin. Merci, Otogi de lui avoir montrer ton village.

L'elfe lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Mais de rien. Seulement, promets-moi que plus jamais tu ne l'apporteras ici.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Je ne veux pas d'humain dans mon village. Il pourrait causer bien des ennuis.

Atem lui jeta un regard noir et Otogi le lui rendit.

- Il n'a pourtant pas causé d'ennuis dans mon village, ajouta Erra.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Ce doit être parce qu'il t'apprécie. Mais je ne veux quand même pas le revoir.

- Tu me prends pour quoi? Un monstre? Demanda le chevalier.

- Dans ce genre là, oui, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire narquois.

Le jeune homme serra les poings avec rage.

- Calmez-vous, tous les deux! Ça ne serre à rien de se disputer comme ça.

- Tu sais, Erra, tu as tout à fait raison! Dit Otogi.

Il tourna le dos à l'homme et à la fée et repartit dans son village.

La fée soupira à nouveau.

- Ce que les hommes peuvent être têtus! Dit-elle en levant les yeux en l'air.

- Tu parles de moi?

- Euh…non…en fait oui, mais…

Atem la regarda, intrigué.

- Ce dont je veux parler c'est…des hommes…comme les hommes en général…enfin, je veux dire…les mâles. Tu vois où je veux en venir?

- Pas vraiment…répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hé! Tu joues avec moi!

Le sourire du chevalier s'élargit. La fée leva les yeux en l'air.

- On ferait mieux de continuer si on veut terminer avant que la journée ne se termine, finit-elle par dire.

Il acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Ils passèrent dans un chemin où les arbres étaient très rapprochés. Les plantes touffus les empêchaient d'avancer rapidement. Des ronces graffignaient la peau d'Atem et le faisait grimacer.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une plaine. Un énorme château en ruine était placé sur la droite. Ses énormes tours n'existaient plus et le pont qui menait au palais était détruis.

- Qu'est-ce que ce château fait là? Demanda Atem.

- Eh bien, il y a quelques centaines d'années, un couple humain, qui était une femme blonde et un homme aux cheveux bruns, sont venu se construire un château dans la forêt. Les elfes, les fées et les autres peuples ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, au début, pensant que ces personnes ne dérangeraient pas la forêt et ses habitants, laissant le château comme il était au début. Nous étions même prêt à devenir amis avec eux. Seulement, nous avons remarqué qu'ils continuaient à faire grandir le château, engageant des personnes qui venaient par bateau. C'en était assez. Les fées et les elfes se sont donc mis ensemble et sont allés combattre. Ils ont essayés de convaincre le couple, mais ces deux là n'ont rien voulu savoir. Alors les fées et les elfes ont dû utiliser leur pouvoir pour détruire le château afin qu'il n'encombre plus la forêt. L'homme et ses soldats ont périt durant la bataille, essayant de protéger le château. La femme, par contre, a réussit à s'échapper. Mais elle doit être morte, à cette heure, puisque cela s'est fait il y a longtemps.

Atem regarda le château un instant, imaginant la bataille entre les créatures magiques et les humains qui s'était passé. Son visage s'attrista. Ce combat lui rappelait qu'il avait déjà eu à faire ce genre de chose. Le sang avait coulé, les gens avaient souffert et tous ça pour un simple château. C'était normal que les soldats voulaient le protéger, mais faire souffrir les gens innocents à cause des ennemis…

Erra vit le visage d'Atem s'assombrir. Inquiète pour lui, elle lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il secoua sa tête.

- Tout va bien. C'est simplement que…

Il s'arrêta.

- Que…?

- Eh bien, je trouve ça stupide de faire la guerre. D'accord, je veux bien croire que l'on veut protéger ce qui nous appartiens, mais de là, à tuer des innocents…

La fée le regarda, étonné.

- Tu es chevalier. Tu devrais comprendre pourquoi tout cela se passe, non?

- Je le comprends très bien! Répondit-il en serrant les poings. Mais je trouve ça horrible quand même.

Il se mit à regarder le sol avec un intérêt soudain.

- Je déteste la guerre. Je sais que je suis chevalier, mais je me suis seulement engagé afin de protéger les gens. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime tuer, sauf quand…

Il se retourna et commença à partir.

- Où est-ce qu'on va, à présent?

Même si elle remarqua le rapide changement de sujet, Erra ne le montra pas. Elle vint plutôt à ses côtés et lui montra un petit sentier.

- C'est par là. Nous allons voir le village des nains.

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà le chapitre 5! Otogi et Atem qui se battent. Une chance que l'un deux n'est pas mort (rire). Et aussi, un gros merci à Angel Friendship Girl pour m'avoir aidé à décrire le village des elfes.

Vous allez sûrement reconnaître une personne lorsqu'ils vont aller au village des nains, mais je ne vous dis pas qui.

Bon, je passe aux reviews.

**Keiko : **Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ma fic. Et disons que j'ai pris l'idée du monde médiéval à cause de ce que l'on va faire en français, à l'école. Ça m'a inspiré. Et pour Téa, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était ma méchante. (sourire malicieux)

**Rassionnellement : **J'espère que tu vas continuer à t'y attacher, parce que ça me fait plaisir.

**Bakura77 :** (rire) Ce que j'ai écrit dans le chapitre précédent ne te concernais pas, puisque je sais que jamais tu ne m'insulterais. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu. Et, la prochaine fois, je vais travailler avant de demander de l,aide, si je n'ai plus d'inspiration.

**Vive Téa : **Bon, là, ça commence à bien faire. Oui, j'ai réfléchis à ce que je fais, puisque je suis en train d'écrire ma fic, justement. Je vais le répéter, qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais rendre Téa méchante?

En plus, tu me juges avant de me connaître et c'est ça qui me rend le plus furieuse. Tu me traites de salope alors que je ne t'ai rien fait et tu me traites de lâcheuse alors que tu ne m'as jamais vu et que tu ne me connais pas. Pour couronner le tout, tu dis que je n'ai pas de cerveau, alors que ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Si je n'en avais pas, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je serais capable de faire de la philosophie depuis trois ans, déjà?

Et en m'insultant, tu insultes une de mes amies en même temps et, ça, je ne le supporte pas. Je ne t'ai rien fait, je veux simplement écrire parce que j'aime ça. Si Erra est dans toutes mes fics, c'est bien normal, puisque c'est le personnage que j'ai inventé. J'ai tous les droits et tant pis si tu n'aimes pas les OC. Mais, moi, j'aime bien et il y a d'autres gens qui apprécient mes fics et qui ont le droit de les lire. Tu peux bien détester mes fics, mais, la prochaine fois, au lieu de insulter mes fics ou de m'insulter moi, évite d'écrire, ce sera mieux.

Voilà, j'ai écrit ce que j'avais à dire. J'espère que tu en as pris compte, mais, sinon, tant pis.

Pour les autres, on m'envoie des reviews, s'il vous plaît.


	6. Âme pure

**N/A TRÈS important : **J'ai remplacé le nom de Erra pour Meian. Ne pensez pas que j'ai "succombée" aux idioties de Vive Téa! Non! C'est seulement que le nom Erra commençait à bien faire (faut pas exagérer en utilisant tout le temps le même nom). Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai une amie qui écrit SUPER bien et elle m'a donné le conseil de ne jamais garder le même nom pour ma perso principale. Alors, j'ai décidée de l'écouter.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Âme pure**

Mana descendit les escaliers avec une mine inquiète. Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Mahado et lui fonça dedans. Elle tomba sur le sol, encore sous le choc.

"Ça va, Mana? Demanda Mahado.

"Oui. Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu.

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

La princesse rougit, puis se souvint pourquoi elle descendait.

"Aurais-tu vu Atem et Téana? Ils ne sont pas en haut!

"Je crois qu'Atem est allé faire un tour au royaume des fées, mais je ne sais pas pour Téa. Peut-être est-elle allée avec lui, la connaissant. Mais pourquoi?

"Eh bien, d'habitude, ils ne partent pas du château sans prévenir.

"Atem m'a laissé un mot ce matin, mais il ne faisait pas mention de Téa.

Le prince fronça les sourcils.

"J'imagine que nous ne le saurons pas avant qu'elle soit revenue. Est-ce que tu es allée voir dans sa chambre?

"Non, pas encore, j'y allais, justement.

Mana prit la direction d'un couloir et se dirigea vers une porte. Puis, elle frappa.

"Téa? Téa, est-ce que tu es là?

Durant le moment qu'elle attendit, Mana entendit des chuchotements provenant de la chambre, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Mana repartit donc, intriguée par les bruits. Elle devrait demander à Téana ce qui se passait dans sa chambre.

* * *

Meian et Atem s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un coin plutôt tranquille où coulait doucement un petit ruisseau. Un arbre gigantesque se tenait fièrement au milieu de se recoin. Meian alla s'étendre sur une de ses branche, à l'ombre, tandis que le chevalier allait s'abreuver dans le petit ruisseau d'eau pure. Puis, il s'installa, à son tour, à l'ombre de l'arbre où se tenait Meian.

"Mais, au fait, tu peux me dire pour qui se prenait Otogi pour me parler ainsi? Questionna Atem.

Meian fit un petit sourire malicieux.

"Il se prenait pour le chef du village, répondit-elle.

Atem soupira.

"Il se prenait pour le chef du village. Non mais… j'espère que, quand il va rentrer, son vrai chef va lui donner une correction.

"Il ne le fera pas, dit la fée avec le même sourire.

"Et pourquoi donc?

Elle descendit de la branche pour se poser doucement près d'Atem.

"Parce que, quand je dis qu'il se prenait pour le chef du village, c'est parce que Otogi **est** le chef du village.

"QUOI!

Meian pouffa de rire tandis qu'Atem faisait des yeux horrifiés.

"Je…j'ai été arrogant envers un seigneur! Oh non! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

Meian s'arrêta de rire.

"J'imagine que ça t'apprendra à être arrogant envers quelqu'un d'autre.

"Eh! mais c'est lui qui a commencé!

Elle roula les yeux en l'air.

"Un vrai gamin. Peut-être que c'est lui qui a commencé, mais tu as continué, je te ferais remarqué. Et tu n'avais pas à le provoquer en duel non plus.

Atem maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles pendant un instant. Il avait manqué à son devoir de chevalier, une nouvelle fois. Meian s'installa à l'envers sur une branche et le regarda.

"Y aurait-il un problème, chevalier?

"Non, ce n'est rien. Bon, et si on y allait?

"Très bien.

Elle se posa doucement sur le sol et indiqua à Atem le chemin à suivre. Ils se mirent en route en silence, écoutant les bruits de la nature.

Lorsque l'après-midi se termina et que le soleil commença à se coucher, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte. La grotte n'était pas ordinaire. Elle était très bien taillée, comme une très grande entrée. La roche était incrustée de pierres qui brillaient de toutes sortes de couleurs, car elles reflétaient la lumière du soleil couchant. Quelque chose était écrit au dessus de l'entrée :

_« Celui qui pénètre en ce lieu ne pourra ressortir que s'il est pur»_

__

"Qu'est-il écrit? Demanda Atem en regardant les symboles. Et dans quelle langue?

"C'est la langue des nains et ce qui est écrit est ceci : _Celui qui pénètre en ce lieu ne pourra ressortir que s'il est pur_. C'est une vieille légende.

Atem observa les écritures avec une certaine frayeur. Meian, en le voyant, fronça les sourcils.

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de le prendre au sérieux! Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont abandonné cette idée.

Le chevalier ne semblait pas trop rassuré, mais il suivit quand même la fée lorsque cette dernière entra à l'intérieur. Un nain les arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

"Halte là! On ne passe pas tant que vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous êtes!

"Hey, Honda! C'est moi, Meian! Puis-je entrer?

Atem observa le nain. De très petite taille, il ne lui arrivait qu'à la taille. Il avait des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux de la même couleur. Il portait un habit de fer lui couvrant le torse et les bras, mais ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de tissus brun. Il tenait une très grande hache à la main. Il paraissait plutôt bagarreur, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions. Il ne faisait que son boulot, en fait.

"Mei! Quelle bonne surprise! Il y avait bien longtemps que tu étais passée par notre mine. Alors, quoi de neuf?

"Pas grand chose, en fait. Il y a des humains qui se sont installés à l'orée de la forêt…

"Quoi? Encore des humains? Ces idiots, ces traîtres, ces perfides humains?

Atem fronça les sourcils et voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais la fée ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle le pointa au nain qui l'observa. Ce dernier ne fit que se renfrogner.

"Et tu en amène un avec toi en plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

"Il n'est pas comme les autres. Il est une exception. Il ne fera rien, je te le jure.

Honda réfléchit.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ferais peut-être bien d'aller chercher le chef…

Meian lui fit un regard suppliant.

"Oh, je t'en prie, Honda! Juste une toute petite visite de rien du tout, puis on s'en va, promit. Pas besoin d'aller chercher ton chef!

"Bon, très bien. Je vous laisse une demi-heure, pas plus.

Meian sourit.

"Merci! On revient dans une demi-heure.

La fée entraîna Atem dans les profondeurs de la mine. C'était extraordinaire! La grotte était immense! On ne voyait presque pas le plafond et le bout de l'énorme tunnel s'étendait à des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Des nains s'affairaient à tailler la roche pour continuer à agrandir la grotte. D'autres ramenait la pierre inutile dans une sorte de réserve. Les pierres utiles allaient dans une salle à construction et les pierres précieuses dans une salle où ils façonnaient des bijoux. Il y avait des petites maisons construites dans la pierre, des salles aménagées partout afin de pouvoir recourir aux besoins des nains. Un petit ruisseau coulait à flot au milieu d'un joli jardin, seule partie illuminée par les rayons du soleil.

"C'est...gigantesque! Souffla Atem

"N'est-ce pas? Ça fait des millénaires que les nains creusent, façonnent et construisent. Le travail paraît, répondit Meian.

Ils avancèrent dans la grotte et la jeune fée lui fit visiter tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Seulement, à chaque place qu'ils passaient, les nains regardaient Atem d'un oeil furieux, surpris ou intrigué, tout dépendant de l'âge.

Après une demi-heure, ils retournèrent à l'entrée de la mine. Meian dit au revoir à Honda et sortit dehors. Le chevalier voulut la suivre, mais, au moment où il passait l'entrée, une barrière invisible le repoussa. Meian se retourna et, surprise, vint le rejoindre aussitôt. Atem se releva et réessaya, mais la barrière le repoussa à nouveau.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas sortir? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Eh bien, la seule chose qui peut faire ça, c'est notre sort sur le haut de l'entrée, répondit Honda. Mais ce serait étonnant qu'elle marche encore, ça fait des millénaires que nous ne l'avons pas utilisée...

"Et puis, de toute façon, seule les âmes non pures ne peuvent sortir, ajouta Meian.

Atem détourna le regard. Meian le remarqua aussitôt.

"T'inquiète! Ça doit être la barrière qui détraque.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que je devrais aller chercher le chef, moi.

Et Honda partit. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivit d'un très vieux nain au regard vif et à la longue barbe argentée. Il observa Atem un instant, puis l'entrée de la grotte.

"Tu n'arrives pas à sortir, mon garçon?

Atem s'inclina légèrement avant de répondre.

"Non, monseigneur...j'ignore pourquoi.

En disant cela, le chevalier détourna à nouveau le regard.

"Je vois. Et pourtant, je suis certain que notre barrière marche très bien. Peut-être est-ce le fait que tu es un humain...

Le vieux chef s'avança et observa la barrière. Puis, il prononça une formule magique et la protection partit.

"Dépêche-toi de partir, la barrière va bientôt revenir.

Atem remercia rapidement le vieux nain, puis sortit aussitôt, bientôt suivit par la fée.

"Au revoir et merci! S'écria-t-elle avant de partir avec Atem.

Le chef et Honda les regardèrent partir. Au moment où les deux voyageurs furent hors de vue, le gardien se retourna vers le vieux nain.

"Dites, chef, je veux pas vous détromper, mais, même si c'est un humain, il aurait pu sortir s'il avait l'âme pure. Et aussi, vous avez dit vous-même que la barrière n'était pas brisée. Alors, si vous pouviez m'expliquer...

"Je sais très bien qu'il aurait pu sortir même s'il était humain. Il a l'âme pure, mais seulement dans un certain sens. J'ai senti un très grand pouvoir en lui. Il est un homme bon, seulement son âme contient quelque chose de très mauvais. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir.

Et sur ce, le chef repartit dans son antre.

* * *

Une ombre se promenait d'arbre en arbre, observant les deux créatures qui marchaient et parlaient tranquillement. Elle attendait, les suivait du regard, les observait. Elle caressa une flèche, puis son arc, mais ne tira pas. Elle ne devait pas le faire, pas maintenant. Elle devait attendre, les observer, connaître leurs défauts, connaître ce qui leur faisait le plus mal... Elle devait attendre le bon moment.

Durant un instant, l'ombre les regarda se reposer sous l'ombre d'un arbre, près d'un ruisseau, puis, plus tard, les regarda pénétrer dans une mine de nains. Elle attendit qu'ils ressortent, ce qui prit au moins une demi-heure. Là, elle les vit ressortir. Mais, à son grand étonnement, l'un des deux fut bloqué par une barrière de magie. Cela prit un long moment au cours duquel un vieux nain avait dû venir et enlever la protection.

Lorsque les deux voyageurs furent partit et que le vieux nain était partit, l'ombre descendit silencieusement des arbres et s'approcha de l'entrée. Là, elle y vit des inscriptions. Elles étaient écrites en nains, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Elle sut alors ce qui était écrit. En souriant, elle se dit qu'elle aurait quelque chose de très intéressant à raconter à sa maîtresse.

Toujours silencieusement, l'ombre repartit dans les arbres afin de retourner chez sa maîtresse.

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà le sixième chapitre! Ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais pas posté... 

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimez (je ferais bien un symbole pour exprimer mon contentement, mais ça veut pas marcher, alors...). Et j'espère aussi que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour Meian. T'inquiète pas, Vive Téa, c'est pas ta faute. Ça arrivera jamais, d'ailleurs.


End file.
